swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Arok
|gender= |height=2.01 meters |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Orange-Brown |skin=Blue-Yellow |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Blujic kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Hutt Cartel *Arok Blujic Yulo's criminal empire *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire |kajidic=Blujic |masters= |apprentices=Kolluga Desilijic FortiureHutts: Rise of the Fortiures}} Arok, born as Arok Blujic Yulo, but was later called Arok Desilijic Tiure by some after he was adopted into the Desilijic clan, was an elder Hutt who served on the Hutt Grand Council during the Clone Wars. He was also the mentor of Fortiure kajidic leader, Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, when he was younger, and is a distant relative through one of his daughters. In 901 BBY, Arok had met his wife, Lois Blujic Elis, during a Council meeting in the Council's chambers on Nal Hutta. Arok was the father of seven Hutts: Arko, Kyria, Gardulla, Torga, Johba, Zorva, and Jugarro, and was the adoptive father of Dovo Desilijic Fortiure. Biography Early Life (1,419-22 BBY) Arok, born on Nal Hutta, was the child of an unknown Blujic Hutt, but was later adopted by Julta Desilijic Tiure and Yarella Blujic Gron when his parents were killed. After his adoptive father was murdered in 1,000 BBY, he hired mercenaries and bounty hunters to find and kill his father's murderer. All but one bounty hunter was killed by the mysterious murderer. The remaining mercenary (whom was also a crime lord) found the killer and reported back to Arok and informed him of the news. Arok then hired Durrak again to kill his father's murderer and would pay him after the job was done and the "scum"'s head was given to Arok in person. Dar returned with the head of Hestilic crime lord Zordo the Hutt to Arok and was payed. Years later, in 901 BBY — the same year Arok married his wife — when Oruba Desilijic Fortiure — an old friend of Arok's — had left his wife and son, Oruba asked if Arok could mentor his son, and Arok agreed to do so. Over the years, Kolluga had become grateful that Arok had mentored him and helped him grow his criminal empire, Kolluga responded by giving Arok 100s of flowers that gave immortality, flowers that supposedly went extinct years before. Years later, in 31 BBY, Arok was invited to come to Kolluga's private box in the Mos Espa Grand Arena on Tatooine to be the most important guest of Kolluga's at the Boonta Eve Classic. While there, Arok was pampered, massaged by Ann and Tann Gella, was given food, and was given a large sum of credits by Kolluga, something that Jabba, Gardulla, Oruba, Aronka, and Slatia Desilijic Fortiure was not given. Months before the Clone Wars began, Arok, Kolluga, Gorga, Popara, and Jabba began a spice operation, which each Hutt made a fortune off of. A few times they even stole spices from the Pyke-controlled Pyke Syndicate, who had no idea who was stealing from them. But when one of the Pyke's spies was sent to spy on the Hutts, one of Kolluga's guards caught the spy and he was executed. Arok, with the other Hutts, framed Falleen future-Black Sun leader and a rival of their's, Xizor, for the murder of the Pyke and the theft of the spices. But minutes before the Falleen's execution he escaped and went into exile for years. Clone Wars Around 21 BBY, Arok, Kolluga, Jabba, Marlo, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, and Oruba discussed the plans to free Ziro from a Republic prison and hired Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane to do the job. Ziro later arrived at the Hutt Council's chambers on Nal Hutta and appeared before the council. After Ziro threatened the council with the Hutt Council records, a holodiary cataloging the nefarious deeds of the council. Arok then became frustrated and threatened to kill Ziro. The council then had Ziro taken to his prison cell. Later on, Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos appeared before the council and informed them of Ziro's escape. However, Arok did not speak to the Jedi whenever they appeared before the council. Later on, Gardulla and Arok had found out that Ziro had escaped and the two Hutts debated whether or not that the Jedi freed Ziro. However, Bane stepped in and offered his assistance to bring back Ziro and the Hutts agreed. A year later, Mandalorian Pre Vizsla and Dathomirian Zabraks Darth Maul and Savage Opress had came to Nal Hutta to form an alliance with the Council. After Jabba asked Maul what he wanted with them and got a reply, Arok asked if they had enough credits, and they stated they had none. Oruba then asked what they would trade in order to win their alliance. He then threatened the council with their lives, and Arok and the other Hutts laughed at this and sent bounty hunters after them. The meeting then turned into a skirmish and while the Council was escaping, Oruba had gotten stuck, but Arok urged his friend to hurry, but he couldn't and told Arok to leave. Arok later found out that Oruba had lied to the two brothers and the Death Watch and told them that he did not know where Arok and the other's were, except for Jabba and Gorga, but Maul then had Savage kill the clothes-wearing with his lightsaber. But when they had gotten to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, the murderers found Arok, Jabba, and Gorga and forced them to have an alliance with them. escaping from the Shadow Collective during the assault.]] After Savage Opress' death and Maul's demise by Darth Sidious, Arok and the other Hutts were free to withdraw themselves from the Collective. They also had Collective members: Lom Pyke, Ziton Moj, and Almec arrested and sent them to Coruscant to be tried. ]] to sign a treaty that would give the Hutts back the , which was never going to happen until later on. Council chairmen Arok Desilijic Aarrpo, Aro Besadii the Elder, Jabba Anjiliac Diresto, Arok, and Oruba Desilijic Fortiure were arrested. However, Arok and Oruba escaped prison with the help of Kolluga. Then, Arok hired mercenaries/bounty hunters to find out who gave the records to Senator Tills. Without Arok's knowledge, the mercenaries were killed shortly after being hired, except for one. The last mercenary came back to Arok's Palace to inform the crime lord of the other's status, which angered Arok. However, the surviving bounty hunter went on to carry out his job an found out who gave the senator the holodiary. He informed Arok that the person that gave the records to the senator was the illegal-leader of Nar Shooda, Jool Anjiliac Chiera. However, by the time Arok hired bounty hunters to break out the remaining Hutts out of prison, they had already been tried and executed. But, Arok was not going to let this go, so he informed the Nal Hutta authorities of Jool's dictatorship and the theft of the holodiary (carried out by Jool) and had the Nal Hutta's authorities travel to Nar Shooda to arrest Jool and execute h War of Crime Syndicates In 16 ABY, the Black Sun and the Hutt Cartel had a full scale-war. Near the end of the war, in 19 ABY/20 ABY, Arok was captured by Black Sun warriors and was about to be selled as a slave, but was freed by his mentoree, Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, who used The Force to kill the slavers and escaped to Kolluga's Palace.Hutt-Black Sun War Great Kajidic Wars Yam'rii Invasion Huttese Shadow Virus Around 400 ABY, a virus known as the Huttese Shadow Virus was killing Hutts on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa one-by-one. Arok, Kolluga, and the rest of the council was informed by the council's newest member, Potunga Desilijc Diori, of who the virus' creator's identity. The creator was Potunga's mother and Hutt Council enemy, Frugga Desilijc Gru. Arok was not surprised at all that the creator would be Frugga and voted for immediate execution of the feminine Gru Hutt. However, Kolluga had suggested to hire someone to knock the Hutt out. They eventually convinced former-council member Muggera Besadii Tai to do the job. After knocking Frugga out, Arok and Kolluga had her put in a tank on a ship and flew to Inqua. They stopped the ship and informed Frugga, who by now has awoken, about what they were going to do to her and left the ship on a(n) escape pod. On the escape pod, Arok watched as Kolluga set the gas in Frugga's tank, by remote-control, and had the tank shot into space, where Frugga would die of the virus. Arok and the rest of the council then had all of the other dead and alive Hutts that were infected with the virus have the same thing done to them as Arok and Kolluga had done to Frugga. Great Hutt War Behind the Scenes There was an Arok the Hutt action figure created by KyranEllis in February of 2013. It was created with a TCW Jabba the Hutt action figure. It is pictured as the creator's blog picture on the Star Wars custom action figure blog, the Customs for the Kid blog. The picture is shown under the followers section. In the editions of the ''Hutts'' comic book seriee, Arok was the secondary main character, only to be replaced by Ceh'lok in the new editions of the comic book series, starting with Giranata War. Appearances * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * *''Star Wars: Hutts'' *''Hutts: Rite of Desilijic'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Hutts: War of Crime Syndicates'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' *''Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: The Deadly Virus Conspiracy'' *''Hutts: Huttese Shadow Virus'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Return of the Hutt Empire'' *''Hutts: Giranata War'' *''Hutts: War of the Selkath'' }} Notes and References }} External Links * Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutt Grand Council members Category:Hutts of the Blujic clan Category:Crime lords Category:Nal Hutta residents Category:Kajidiis